A customer's experience at a store can be negatively impacted if the customer has to wait in a long line to purchase items. In an attempt to avoid long lines, the customer may look for a line that provides the fastest way to get through a checkout process. For example, a customer may attempt to assess which checkout line has the fewest people in it and may attempt to assess which line has people with the fewest items before selecting a checkout line in which to wait. Even after a customer has selected a checkout line the customer may continue to observe the other checkout lines to determine whether she should change lines. While this approach can be effective in certain circumstances, it can burden the customer and detract from their experience in the store. Furthermore, the customer typically does not and/or cannot account for the various variables that contribute to a wait time in a queue, such as a cashiers historical and/or contemporaneous performance, historical and/or contemporaneous metrics associated with specific registers, and so on.